Örök érzések
by Gabryel
Summary: A szavak elvesztek, de az érzés örökké megmarad."


**Örök érzések**

**Írta:** Gabryel  
**Dátum: **2005.07.04.  
**Disclaimer:** A Sailor Moon és annak minden szereplője Takeuchi Naokoé és egyéb emberkéké… én csak kölcsönvettem őket, semmilyen hasznom nem származik belőle, maximum lelkem szárnyal magasabban a kelleténél. Apropó, az idézet saját agyszüleményem!

**Műfaj:** dráma, románc  
**Értékelés:** PG-13

**Megjegyzés:** Első Sailor Moon fanficem. Valamikor az 1600-1700-as években játszódhat. Ezt a történetet rögtön az után jegyeztem le, hogy megálmodtam az egészet. Valahogy szükségét éreztem, hogy leírjam, s egy édeskeserű elmesélés kerekedjen ki belőle. Vehetném a tudatalattim összekuszálásának vagy merő agyszüleménynek, ám az a tény, hogy pont ezen a napon szállt meg az ihlet, inkább útmutatásnak tudható be, mivel már jó fél éve semmi ötletem és erőm nem volt egy teljes fic kivitelezéséhez. Ezért is igen hálás vagyok az álomért, és ajánlom ezt a ficet az én Michirumnak, ösztönző múzsámnak és lelki társamnak, legyen ez az ajándékod erre a fordulóra! Aishiteru.

* * *

„_A szavak elvesztek, de az érzés örökké megmarad."_

A gyönyörű angyal ott feküdt előtte teljes ékességében. Bársonyos testének vonalai belesüppedtek a selyem ágyneműbe, s tengerszínű haja hálóként terült szét a párnán. Mennyei látvány volt. A szőke nem állhatta tovább, mellételepedett, átkarolta és ott csókolta ezt a kincset, ahol csak érte. Az ő kincse, egyedül az övé ez a fenséges lény, akit a karjában tartott. Keze érezte a másik testének melegét, míg annak puha száját csókolta vad hévvel.

Ám hirtelen elhúzódott kedvesének ölelő karja közül. A másik értetlenül nézett utána, de mikor a szőke papírral és ceruzával tért vissza, megértette annak szándékait. A szőke közelebb húzott egy bársonybevonatú nagy széket, és kényelembe helyezve magát, elkezdte felvázolni a lány testének vonalait a fehér papírra. Az időközben elszunyókált, így nem okozott gondot szerelmének a folytonos mozgással.

Az idilli képet durva dörömbölés zavarta meg. A tenger hajú tünemény felrezzent és ijedt tekintettel meredt hol az ajtóra, hol szerelmére. A szőke letette a rajzeszközöket, és komoran maga elé meredt.

Az ágyon heverő lány próbálta megnyugtatni párját és magát is, csöndes szavakat suttogott. A magas szőke felkapott egy kis papírt, és lejegyezte a lány gyönyörű szavait, s mellé az ő válaszait is. Írása hol összefolyt, s olvasni sem lehetett, oly hévvel vetette papírra gyönyörű, ám mégis szívfájdító szavakat, melyet e vészes órában mondtak ki egymásnak, hogy vigaszukat leljék a hamarosan bekövetkező szomorú esemény előtt.

A dörömbölés nem akart szűnni, s a kinti lények bebocsáttatást kértek, mert számolnivalójuk volt a szőkével. Az végül egy keserű sóhaj kíséretében felállt, s utolsó pillantást vetett szerelmére, ki üdvözült angyalként hevert a gazdagon felcicomázott szoba közepén. Hiába a szoba minden éke, a legszebb kincs mégiscsak ő volt kerek e földön.

A zár kattant, s a dörömbölés egyből abbamaradt. A szőke kilépett az ajtón, s gondosan becsukta maga mögött, jól elzárva kedvesét a többi ember szeme elől. Azok magukkal hurcolták a magas szőkét több egymásba nyíló termen át. Ugyanaz az elegancia mindegyikben, ugyanaz a pazar aranyozás, faragott bútorok, díszes kárpitok, régi festmények, melyekről a tisztes ősök bámultak le megvető mosollyal a halandókra.

Végül az egyik teremben megálltak, és sorra kezdték mutogatni neki az elődök képeit, összehasonlítva sajátmagával. Legtöbbjük sötéthajú, szakállas férfi volt, marcona, harcban edzett lény. És ő? Ő magas volt, rövid szőke hajjal, arcán egy pihe sem volt. De ő is e vérből származott, mint a festményeken szereplő valamennyi ember. S ezek az emberek most mégis azt állították, neki itt nincs helye többé, nem ide tartozik.

A férfiak abbahagyták az összehasonlítgatást, s most a szolgálónők füle hallatára sértegetni kezdték őt, nevekkel illetni és mindennek elmondani. A vádak legtöbbje hazugság volt, némelyike csupán félig igaz. De egy, amin mégis mindenki a legjobban megdöbbent, teljesen igaz volt.

Lány volt.

A szolgálónők összesúgtak és meredt szemekkel nézték a szőkét. Arcukra meglepődés, majd undor ült ki. Az hiába öltözött férfiruhába, hiába örökölt magas rangot az ősöktől, hiába lett az övé az egész birtok, ezt a tényt, hogy lány, nem változtatta meg semmi. És még hagyján, de úgy is viselkedett, mint egy férfi! Flörtölt a szép szolgálókkal, ivott a környező kastélyok fiatal uraival, s nyílt titok volt, hogy teljes szívével szerette a tenger hajú lányt, kit minden áron boldoggá akart tenni.

A szőke belátta, ezt a csatát elvesztette, s bűnhődnie kell mindenért, mert nincs menekvés számára. Bevallotta, hogy lány. A többiek meglepetten hőköltek hátra, utálattal mérve végig őt. Bár sejtették, de a szemtől szembeni vallomás mégis a meglepetés erejével hatott rájuk. Ám gyorsan összeszedték magukat. Az ilyen torz lelkű lényt azonnal el kell távolítani! Haladéktalanul! Mielőtt megrontaná az arra hajlamos gyönge nádszálak lelkét.

Ám a szőke megindult, sebes léptekkel vissza a szobájához. A többi ember utána iramodott, bár tudták, hogy végzetébe rohan, abból a szobából nincs kiút többé.

Ó, jól tudta ezt ő is, hisz ismerte saját kastélyának minden zugát. De nem érdekelte. Elege volt a hajszából, a folytonos bujdosásból és titkolózásból. Mint bátor és becsületes ember, elfogadja a rászabott büntetést, bár előre tudta, keményebb lesz, mert mivolta miatt még jobban megvetik majd az egyszerű emberek, s szánalmat vagy megértést nem várhat ezektől a durva lelkű, ostoba férfiaktól.

Most csak egy számított. Biztonságban tudni a szeretett lényt. Őt nem kaparinthatják meg, nem tehetik tönkre, nem ítélhetik el úgy, mint ahogy majd őt fogják. Tűzzel a szemében és szívében benyitott a szobába.

Az üres volt. A szerelme eltűnt. Csak a nyitott ablak és a gyenge szélben lengedező hosszú függöny árulkodott. A szőke gyorsan becsukta. Hát elment. Igen, megfogadta a tanácsát, és nem maradt itt, ahol a biztos bukás vár rá. Egyszer végre ráhallgatott. Sovány vigasz, de az, hogy szerelme biztonságban van, mégis mosolyt csalt arcára. Más miatt már nem is kellett aggódnia.

A férfiak berontottak a szobába, ám csak a szőkét találták ott egyedül, ahogy az ablak előtt áll büszkén és elszántan. Nem tétováztak. Megragadták, és már vitték is. De a szőke még előtte felkapott egy kis fecnit, s keblébe rejtette az utolsó szavaknak emlékét, hogy majd a rideg börtön örök éjében vigaszként szolgáljanak e szerelemtől lángoló betűk, s felmelegítsék pislákoló szívét.

-O-O-O-

A lovas fogatból egy gyönyörű teremtés szállt ki a hófehér pusztaságban. Zöldeskék hajába belekapott a szél, s arcára máris hópelyhek tapadtak, amint megindult. Egyetlen kincsét mint varázslatos medaliont szorította kebléhez. A kocsi elrobogott mellette, s ő megállt. Az összecsavart papirost gondosan kitekerte, és szerető mosollyal nézett végig saját arcképén. Ennyi volt, ami kedveséből megmaradt neki, egy arckép csupán. Ismét összecsavarta a képet, s letörölte az arcán végiggördülő könnycseppet, majd sóhajtva ismét elindult, s lassan beleveszett a zord táj vakító fehérségébe, kisétálva térből és időből, ki az örökkévalóba.


End file.
